


Hit This Hard

by pascalispunk



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, F/M, Heavy Angst, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smoking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascalispunk/pseuds/pascalispunk
Summary: Frankie Morales was no stranger to taking risks—he was in the army. He had to have a perfect image when he’s on duty—a clean one. But when he’s off duty? He’s anything but clean and perfect. He knows he needs to sharpen up but it’s pretty hard when you’re addicted to cocaine.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> t his is set pre-triple frontier, it’s sorta like a backstory for frankie or rather my interpretation of it i guess uhhh 😳 but this time i won’t be using a killers lyric for the title bc this story is more special than my killers title series’ hehe 😌 the tags on this feature some heavy topics so if these aren’t ur thing, i’d suggest not reading this fic 😔

Frankie was currently sat at the corner of the bar in some shady town. He always had to come here to drink, he couldn’t do it in his hometown—he’d get caught. Although he was off duty, he still fears that one day someone’s gonna catch him in the act and he’ll be removed from his position and lose his licence. He’s already been to the bathroom and is itching to go back for more—even though he knows he shouldn’t. Nobody’s looking at him but he can’t help but feel every pair of eyes staring him down, his legs bouncing up and down on the bar stool’s footrest. He takes the last sip of his drink and is about to stand up and head home when he notices someone walking over to him.

“I know what you did in the bathroom. I watched you come out, rub your nose and glance around the room.”

“I.. I don’t know what you’re talking about—“

“Don’t lie. Oh, and I won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I.. what do you want then?”

“You got any more?”

“Yes.. why?”

“I want you to take me home, fuck me and finish the bag on my body..”

Frankie didn’t even hesitate to slam some notes down onto the bar, before following the girl outside where she hailed a cab to take her to his place. His leg jittered and bounced the whole cab ride home, now due to nervousness. He shouldn’t have taken this girl home—she looked barely legal to drink but he was too far gone to even think about the consequences. All he could think about was snorting a line of the substance off of her stomach—maybe she’d even let him do a line off her ass, or her tits.

Or her pussy. He squirmed in his seat at the thought of it, snorting a line there and then just latching his mouth onto her and eating her out for hours. Once he’s had his fix, he knows he can go for hours, the adrenaline fuelling him and pushing him to go harder and for longer. However, he doesn’t know how long she’ll last but he’s damn sure he’s gonna coax every little orgasm she has out of her before the sun comes up.

Frankie couldn’t get her out of the car fast enough, practically pushing her towards his front door.

“First door on the left. Go and get ready.”

She just nodded, heading upstairs to get undressed and lie on the bed, waiting for him. Frankie threw his hat and jacket onto the couch, standing at the bottom of the stairs and pausing before he headed up. He reached into his jeans pocket and fished out the bag of white powder, silently cursing himself for what he’s about to do. He’s never done this before, it’s usually drugs or sex—never both together. Yet here he was, seconds away from literally doing drugs on a girl who’s way too young for him. He hates himself, absolutely hates himself and maybe this whole night will make him feel worse, which sadly is the only way he’ll ever feel good. He’s practically self sabotaging his life but at this point, he doesn’t even care.

At some point between the stairs and his bed, he discarded every item of clothing bar his underwear. He was now stood at the bottom of his bed, this girl laying spread out for him on her back, practically giving herself up to him. He’s so pissed at himself that he’s about to go through with this but he can’t stop himself. He’s already opened the bag and is pouring some of it out onto her stomach, leaning down and closing one nostril with his finger to breathe up the substance in his other nostril. The girl leans her hand forward and pushes her fingers through his hair, making him look at her.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah..”

She just smiled at him as he moved up the bed, placing his mouth on her neck and leaving a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses down to her tits. He looked up at her, almost like he was asking for her permission to go for round two.

“Go on..”

He grabbed the packet off the bed and gently poured some onto each of her breasts. As he stared down at the two lines, he thought to himself why the hell he was doing this. He could stop now, he could stop and just send her home.

That thought went straight out the window as he snorted up the second line he had poured out. The jitters had gone away now and he was feeling way more relaxed than before—but it wasn’t enough. It never was for him, he just couldn’t take enough, couldn’t get enough, couldn’t be enough. He knew he hated himself, never did he think he’d hate himself enough to ruin his life with drugs—especially hard drugs. His dealer promised him it would make him feel good, and admittedly it does, but sometimes he thinks he’s not good. He knows it’s the drugs that make him feel like shit but he can’t bring himself to stop—he’s too far gone with them to ever get rid of the bundles of bags in his bedside drawer.

“You alright?” Frankie was brought back to reality when the girl spoke, prompting him to nod and lean down to kiss her. She tasted like fruit and alcohol, the sweet taste of a Malibu Sunset entering his mouth. The cocktail flavours were everything he wasn’t—sweet, delightful and perfect.

“Yeah.. I’m gonna do one.. one more..”

“You sure?”

Frankie nodded, motioning for her to turn over onto her stomach, which she happily obliged before pressing herself into the mattress and bringing her ass into the air. Once he had a line of the substance onto her ass, he zip locked the bag and tossed it onto his nightstand, landing on his pilot licence card. The girl watched as he threw it and noticed where it landed, making her reach over and grab the licence. Frankie didn’t even notice, his face too busy being pressed into her ass as he snorted up the substance one more time.

“A pilot huh?”

“A what?”

“You.. you’re a pilot?”

“I.. I.. yeah..”

“What kind of pilot?”

“Army..”

“Oh.. oh shit..”

“Yeah.. just.. put it back alright?”

She nodded, tossing it onto his bedside table, before wiggling her ass in his face, ready for him. She knew he’d be good—he’s older, rougher and he’s on an adrenaline rush so he’ll want to go hard and fast. He kneels up behind her, pulling his dick out of his underwear, stroking it a few times before rubbing the head along her folds. She stretched herself along the bed, whining and spreading her legs even further.

“You like that?”

“Please..”

“Please what? Let me hear you..”

“Please.. please fuck me..”

“You think you deserve it?”

“I’ve been a good girl.. I let you snort off my tits..”

“Damn right you did..” With that, Frankie pushed the tip of his dick inside of her before slamming his hips forward and bottoming out inside her. She cried out beneath him, her hands flying to grip onto the sheets as she felt her whole body jerk from Frankie’s repeated action of pulling out slowly and then just slamming back inside of her. Frankie kept this going for a good while, just wrecking her from behind and coaxing as many orgasms as he can from her—she lost count after number five and is just laying on the bed now, letting him do whatever the hell he wants with her.

“You got a few more for me, baby?”

“Mmmf..”

“Can’t hear you, speak up.” Frankie reached forward, taking a fistful of her hair in his hand and pulling her head up. She whined and gripped the sheets even harder.

“I said.. do you have a few more in there for me?”

“Y-Yes..”

“Good girl..”

Frankie let go of her hair, letting her drop back down onto the bed before returning to his previous action. It didn’t take long now for her to come, Frankie only lasting a few strokes before she was shaking underneath him, begging him to just keep going. It was a surprise he hadn’t came yet himself but he knows just how to hold himself out until the last minute. Frankie pulled himself out of her, hearing her sigh and whine at the same time, before he replaced his dick with two of his fingers.

“Beg a little more and I’ll give you what you want..”

“Please.. your fingers aren’t enough..”

“Yeah? What is you want then? Tell me..”

“I.. I.. ohhhh.. I.. I want.. w-want your.. c-cock.. please.. keep making me c-cum..”

Frankie took no time to hesitate with switching his fingers for his dick again, slamming into her and bottoming out again. Just one stroke and she started shaking underneath him again, the wetness from her pussy dripping and gushing everywhere. Frankie started to pull out, knowing he was gonna come too, but she stopped him.

“Inside.. I.. I want you.. t-to come inside of me.. p-please..”

“But—“

“Please.. I want to see it dripping.. make me yours..”

There was no way he could say no to that and fully bottomed out inside of her, growling and groaning as he erupted inside of her. Painting her inner walls, he slightly felt disgusted with himself but when he pulled out and watched the cum drip down onto the mattress, he was absolutely mesmerized. If he wasn’t addicted to her pussy before, he definitely sure as hell was now. 

He quickly moved his hand forward and caught the dripping fluid onto his fingers and pushed it back inside of her, stretching his fingers around a little too, making her whimper and squirm on the bedsheets. As he pulled his fingers out, there was still some slightly sticky residue left and as he watched her turn around to lie on her back again, he leaned forward to stick his fingers in her mouth. She eagerly took the digits between her lips and lapped up any sticky fluid he had pulled out of her, looking into his eyes as she did so.

After she had lapped him up, she got up to go to the bathroom, giving Frankie time to get dressed again.

He grabbed a new t-shirt for himself and some new boxer shorts, grabbing his t-shirt from earlier to give to the girl. Who he’s realised now he doesn’t even know her name.

Shit.

He then realises it’s probably better he doesn’t know her name, considering the night they just had. He sits down on his side of the bed, facing away from the bathroom and therefore he doesn’t even notice her walk back in and lay back down on the bed.

“Is that for me?”

“Oh.. the t-shirt? Yeah.. yeah..”

She smiled to herself and slipped it on, laying back down and tugging on his arm. He chuckled softly and placed his phone down, before turning and laying down, letting her move to cuddle into his side. She soon fell asleep, her hand placing itself on her chest and her head leaning into the space between his arm and his side. Frankie stayed awake for ages before he drifted off, debating on what the hell to do in the morning. He knew this was just a one night stand but he was getting worried about how many of these nights were going to be repeated. He couldn’t kick the drugs at all, he knew that. But the sleeping around was something he’s never done before—especially with this girl who was way too young for him. He’s pushing 40 and he should be sleeping with women his age, not some college girl barely old enough to drink alcohol legally.

But he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy it. He just kept thinking about how much she was willing to let him do to her—snorting cocaine off her ass and fucking her until she’s came at least 5 times, and then some. She was everything he needed right now but also everything he doesn’t.

He can’t just keep sleeping with this girl and doing drugs off every inch of her body. He knows he can’t. He knows that in the morning he should’ve told her to leave. But she went for a shower and not five minutes later did he have her hoisted up against the wall and was balls deep inside of her, his mouth leaving hot, wet hickeys on her neck. He got addicted to the way she kept moaning his name, the way it came out in short breaths and little whimpers—like she couldn’t get enough of him.

And neither could he.

The next day she came back and he let her take control, letting her ride him until he whimpered. She kept praising him, telling him how good he was for her and how good he made her feel—and he knew he didn’t deserve it, but when it came from her, it became believable.

Then every day after that, she kept coming back. He fucked her from behind, let her ride his face, let her suck his dick—he practically gave himself up just because he knew the sex would make him feel less of a dick than he usually feels. But when he was sitting on his couch, his pants now pooled at his feet with this girl on her knees in front of him and her lips wrapped around his dick—he felt like shit. He just couldn’t bring himself to say no to her.

It took Frankie a week of sex, drugs and hardly sleeping to finally stop with this girl. But even after he stopped seeing her, he still felt like shit. He tried sleeping with someone else, someone who was actually his age and he tried doing different drugs—but it was never the same. It was never enough either. He had well and truly fucked himself over with the first girl—and without realising it, he started becoming more fucked up himself.

He’d never watched porn before, never really felt the urge or the need to. But now here he was with his laptop set up on his bed, the browser set to private, with his dick in his hand. He had no idea what his actual interest was so he scrolled through the main pages until he found something that made his dick twitch. It didn’t take long, only two pages, until he came across a video titled “COLLEGE GIRL TOYS HERSELF”.

He told himself no, his brain screaming at him to scroll past but his finger clicked on the video and it loaded up. The girl in the video looked so much like the girl he slept with a week ago—same hair colour, same mouth shape, same ass shape, same small birthmark just below her ribcage.

Shit.

He slammed the laptop shut, stuffing his dick back in his pants. There was no way he could just jerk himself off to her. Not after telling her to fuck off out of his life after she gave him what he considered the best blowjob of his life.

But she was so good and he missed hearing her little noises, those breathy whimpers and strained moans. He hesitated for a second before opening the laptop back up, the video on pause just before she was about to stretch herself slightly with her fingers. He remembers when he made her do that, his hand around her neck as he stuffed her throat with his dick.

The video wasn’t even halfway done before Frankie came all over his chest, his head resting against the pillows with his mouth hanging open. His breathing was heavy and strained, feeling like he’s just ran a marathon. He slammed his laptop shut and went to clean up, standing over the sink and looking at himself in the mirror.

_Don’t call her, you idiot. She’ll say no. Remember you treated her like shit, just like you’re doing to yourself._

**_Call her and let her ruin your life even more, you asshole._ **

Sorry Angel, but the Devil wins this round.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ✋😳🤚 uhm this is a lot more filthier/smuttier than chapter one 😗 kinda a little bit at the end giving more of a backstory to frankie before this fic starts hehe 😌 also still featuring some heavy topics so again, don’t read if u feel triggered by the tags 😌

It’s been a month since Frankie started sleeping with that girl again, their relationship going in a direction that Frankie’s afraid of. He doesn’t want it to get to the point of introducing her to his friends, he’s scared of their reaction—she’s twenty-two and he’s thirty-eight, that alone is enough to stir up a bad reputation from anyone, let alone his best friends.

It only took Frankie a week of sleeping with her to actually cut ties with her—again. He promised to stay in touch but he just couldn’t sleep around with someone that young, it just wasn’t right. He kept telling himself that, it wasn’t right—he should be sleeping with people his age, he definitely should be. So he questioned himself again when he found himself sharing a bed with his army superior’s daughter.

She had practically thrown herself at him after he got invited to their family barbecue—and who was he to deny her the chance to get fucked “for real and by a proper man”. He went slow with her but she whined and begged him to go faster, her body squirming underneath him on her bed.

Her bed.

Her childhood bed.

As she closed her eyes, he looked up and scanned the room, feeling horrified at what he sees. There’s dance trophies, alongside photos of her from when she must’ve been at least 8 years old; there’s cuddly toys in a box in the corner of the room, one of which she actually took off the bed prior to Frankie sticking his dick in her; and the walls are a light pink, probably from before she was born and her parents found out they were having a girl.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Frankie looked back at her, realising he probably hasn’t moved inside of her for a while. He promised himself to never sleep with anyone under 30 again but he just couldn’t help himself. She just looked so pretty standing in front of him with her white tennis skirt and tied crop top—and when she giggled and pushed him inside the house to drag him upstairs, he just knew he couldn’t say no. She looked so cute laying beneath him, her skirt bunched at the waist and her t-shirt discarded on the floor. Her tits were all marked up, little nibbles and bites from Frankie were starting to bloom.

“Do you think you deserve it?”

“Yes..”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir..”

“More.”

“Yes.. Daddy?”

“Say it properly..”

“Yes, Daddy..”

Frankie had pulled his hips back, his dick practically all the way out of her before slamming his hips back towards her, fully bottoming out inside of her. He kept this rhythm going for a few minutes, watching tears well up in her eyes and her hands grip the sheets until her knuckles turned white. She cried out, her whines and moans all strained and heavy. Her face was limp, her mouth hanging open as she panted and breathed heavily below him. His hands held onto her waist, making him swallow thickly when he saw the comparison of how bug they were compared to her body size. He practically engulfed her and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on more than he already is.

“How does it feel?”

“G-Good..”

“What do you say?”

“Thank.. t-thank you.. Daddy.. ohhhh..”

Frankie bottomed out inside of her, slowly gyrating his hips and making her squirm again. He leaned forward and shoved two fingers inside of her mouth, letting her suck on them eagerly as his knuckles pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes as she licked on his fingers, flashing him the softest and kindest look she’s ever made, her eyes glossy and teary, with saliva dripping out of her mouth. She was in total and utter heaven, which meant Frankie was definitely going to hell.

“You gonna come for me, baby? Show me how good you can really be..”

“Yes, Daddy..”

Never in a million years did Frankie ever thing he’d enjoy anyone saying that to him but here he was—fucking his actual boss’ daughter and letting her call him Daddy. It just felt so wrong and yet when he looked down at her plump, wet lips and her soft, bruised tits, something about it just felt right. A million images ran through his head, all depraved fantasies about the girl lying beneath him—fucking her face while he pins her to the wall, letting her play footsie with his dick under the dinner table and maybe she might let him fuck her in the ass. As he watched her lick his fingers again, he thought about something else he could put in there, maybe one of his friends could join him, the both of them just using her to get themselves off. He knew she’d like that, he can just tell she’d be into the most fucked up shit imaginable.

“I’m.. c-close.. please.. ohhh please.. please can I c-cum?”

“Keep my fingers in your mouth and I’ll tell you when you can cum..”

“But, Daddy.. please.. I’ve been good..”

“I’ll tell you when you can cum.”

She whined but it was cut short by Frankie shoving his fingers back in her mouth, making her cough and splutter from how rough he was. Her teary eyes were getting worse and the saliva was now wiped all over her face. He hated himself for how much he was ruining this girl but he was so lost in her pussy that he started to forget he actually cared about himself. All he wanted was to be balls deep inside of her forever.

Frankie stilled inside of her and instructed her to cum, prompting her to relax her body for a second before her legs started to shake against him. He smoothed his hand over her stomach, calming her and coaxing her through the release. Frankie quickly pulled himself out of her and shifted up the bed, his hand turning her head towards him while his thumb spread her mouth open, letting him slide his dick in between her lips. He didn’t last long in the warmth of her mouth and down her throat before he released himself inside of her. As he pulled his dick out, he watched as she bobbed her head, swallowing every last drop.

He sat back on his knees, his dick going soft already. He placed his hands on his thighs and threw his head back, breathing rapidly and heavily—he couldn’t even bear to look at the girl below him anymore, he doesn’t want to come to terms with what he’s just done.

“I’m going to the bathroom.. you can stay if you want.. or leave..”

Frankie sighed, tucking himself back into his pants. He adjusted the pockets on his jeans and fished out a bag of drugs, not realising he still carried it about. 

“What.. is that?”

“Nothing.. nothing..”

“Is that cocaine?”

“No. Shut up.”

“My dad is gonna kill you if he finds out.”

“Well he won’t, so shut up about it.”

“What if I tell him—“

“You fucking dare.”

She just winked at him as she walked to her ensuite, closing the door behind her as she went in. He sat back down on her bed, the bag of powder still in his hands. Maybe she wanted some of it, maybe she wanted more sex—he didn’t know how but he knew he had to make a deal with her in order to stop her from telling his boss about his problem.

When she finally came back out of the bathroom, he stood up and walked over to her, pinning her to the door.

“What do you want?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is it the drugs? More sex?”

“Maybe? What are you on about?”

“What’s it gonna take for you to not tell my boss that I do cocaine.”

“You get paid a lot for the army thing right?”

“Yes..”

“Can you buy me things? You know.. cute clothes, nice jewellery, pretty lingerie.. maybe even a sex toy or two..”

“No. There must be something else.”

Frankie glared at her and she had the audacity to pout at him, before clasping her hands together and pleading with him. She promised him she wouldn’t confess to anyone about his addiction if he just bought her a few things. That was it. It was easy enough but he knew it was so easy to go overboard. He knew he’d end up buying her things she didn’t even need or want, but he’d buy them just because he wanted to show her that he cared. But he didn’t really—all he cared about was not getting caught. And if that meant he had to buy her a faux fur jacket, or a nice necklace, or even that nice little pink vibrator she really wanted—he would. He’d buy her anything and everything she wanted.

Her dad never even questioned why she suddenly had many parcels arriving all in her name—thankfully for Frankie, who was now buying her a little pink teddy set, just for him to see when she sent him pictures late at night. He paid for it and got it sent off to her before moving onto that cute little white dildo she begged him to buy.

She even sent him a nice little video of her using it when it arrived, whimpering and moaning about how it’s making her feel so good, but not as good as his dick. He watched the video but only after he snorted a line in his bathroom, the drugs currently being the only thing that’s keeping him sane at the moment. Hearing her wet pussy bounce slowly up and down on the dildo sent him over the edge, his hand stuffed down his pants as he tugged on himself.

“I miss your cock, Daddy.. you fuck me so well..”

He groaned and pulled his dick out of his pants, his hand stroking his thick dick slowly until he felt himself get hard. Frankie felt disgusting, but he couldn’t help or stop himself. He knew that getting high and then jerking off to his boss’ daughter was wrong but when she moaned his name and told him that his dick was made for her pussy, he fucked himself into his hand like his life depended on it.

“Are you touching yourself to me, Daddy? Do you enjoy watching me ride this dildo? Do you wish it was you instead? Pushing yourself inside of me and stretching out my little pussy? Or do you just like watching?”

Maybe next time he would just watch, sit on the bed and watch her ride the dildo until she cried. He wouldn’t even care if she told him he couldn’t touch himself—he’d probably cum in his pants and he wouldn’t care. Just to watch her use the toy and ride it until she was so blissed out would be enough for him. It’s so humiliating but somehow he doesn’t hate it. Oh god was he fucked. Hearing her tell him how good he made her feel was bad enough but now she’s so far gone and is telling him how badly she wants him and he knows now that she’s close to the edge.

“I need your cock so badly.. ohhhh.. I miss making you hard and sucking on your cock until you cum down my throat.. you told me I looked so pretty like that.. all stuffed up with your cock..”

He groaned, knowing what she was going to say next.

“How pretty do you think I’d look with your cum leaking out of my pussy? Would you like that? You could push it back in with your fingers, making me keep it inside of me the whole night. Or you could make a mess and spread it all over my pussy, telling me how disgusting I am for letting you cum inside of me..”

That sent him completely over the edge, feeling his hot fluids drip down his hand as he sighed a breath of relief. His dick twitched in his hand as he heard her moan and cry out through the phone screen. She came with a whine of his name and a soft sob as she dragged out her high as much as she could. 

Frankie locked his phone and threw it on the bed before walking to his bathroom and cleaning himself up. This seemed to become a regular occurrence for him—having sex with someone he shouldn’t then getting attached and ultimately, regretting it as he looks at himself in the mirror. He knows he hates himself but any slight piece of attention he gets from the girls he sleeps with, just gives him a boost to actually feel good about himself, despite how awful the situation is.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

He sighed as he spoke to himself in the mirror, his dick still hanging out over his pants. As he dropped his head, he noticed it and rolled his eyes, before tucking himself away, trying to hide the shame of jerking off to someone just over half his age.

“Get a grip. Seriously, get a fucking grip. You’re gonna lose your job and because of what? Drugs? Sex? Fuck that.”

He stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him before he just slid down the door and sat on the floor, his head in his hands. Frankie never really cried about anything, always wanting to show off that he’s tough and strong but in reality, he’s anything but—he’s a fucking cocaine addict for crying out loud.

And yet here he was, sobbing against his bathroom door at 2am. He’s finally accepted his life is a mess but he doesn’t know how to fix it, all he knows is sex and drugs. Maybe, he thinks, the more he uses the drugs and fucks these girls, that time will go quicker and he’ll have less time to worry about his future—if he even gets to have one. He’s thirty-eight and he should be finding a woman to marry and to start a family with, but instead he’s slowly losing his life to drugs. Drugs he should never have even used in the first place but he couldn’t help himself. He never could.

She came up to him at a bar, flirted with him a little and told him she could change his life. That was when he took his first hit and he hated it at first but by the fifth line, he was gone. The world was spinning around him but he felt so good, so free. He had the money to afford the two small bags he bought from her boyfriend that night. They took cash and he took the powder, stashing it into his pockets before quickly depositing it into his bedside table once he got home. Maybe taking the extra two lines when he got home wasn’t the best idea he’s ever had but he passed out on his bathroom floor and had the best goddamn sleep of his life.

But, when has Frankie Morales ever made a single good decision in his life?

He never has and he probably never will. Since that night, just over a year ago now, his life has been completely flipped around. He used to be so clean, so perfect—never missing a day of school, getting good grades, helping around the house, securing a flat for himself, enlisting in the army. All it took was one bag of cocaine to send him spiralling out of control—he’s doing drugs every other day, sleeping with girls he shouldn’t be, getting drunk way too often. And then there’s that massive dent in his wall. He’s never had a violent streak but when his dealer couldn’t supply him with more than one bag, he sent his fist flying, which subsequently sent him to the emergency room.

He promised himself after that night, that he’d stop the drugs. But his brain went crazy without them, his legs jittering before he gave up and snorted a few lines in his bathroom, once again passing out on the floor.

_You, are the biggest fuck up I have ever seen. No wonder you’re wasting your life away._

Once again, the Devil fucking wins.


	3. Chapter Three

Frankie stood leaning against the hood of his truck, which was stationed in the parking lot of a motel on the outskirts in town. He doesn’t know why he even agreed to this but he couldn’t back down now—he’d be called a coward if he did. A cab pulled into the parking lot and he walked over, hoping the passenger was for him. A woman stepped out and grinned when she saw Frankie, leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Alright.. alright.. cmon..”

She huffed, but didn’t get to speak before Frankie huddled her over to the room he had rented for the night. He knew he should’ve stopped seeing her, considering she was the daughter of the one person who could literally strip him of his pilot licence and his army position. But she’s been like a drug to him. He hasn’t done cocaine in over a month—the longest he’s ever gone without it before was a week, and that was absolute torture.

“We just have to sit and wait, okay? I told them my room number so they’ll be here soon.”

“They? You only said one person was coming?”

“I know.. but my dealer is two people. So, I don’t know who’s going to turn up whether it’s him or his girlfriend.”

“Oh.. o-okay..”

“You don’t have to do this you know? You can go home if you want—“

“No.. I want to.. do you want to?”

“I’ve been off it for a month.. shit’s getting fucking hard without it..”

She sighed as she lay back on the bed, pulling out her phone and scrolling through social media. Frankie heard a car door slam outside and went to look through the window.

“It’s her..”

He opened the door and waited for her to come over. She pulled out a bag, same size as usual but the powder inside had doubled from what he normally uses by himself. He went to grab it but she took it back, pushing him gently aside to walk in the room.

“So this is the girl, huh?”

“Look, just.. can I get the bag—“

“She’s so.. young..”

“What’s your point? She’s old enough..”

“What? You her ‘Daddy’ or something?”

The girl and Frankie just went silent, glancing at each other before his dealer stepped back and just laughed.

“Oh my god.. no way..”

“Just.. please..”

“What the hell does she have on you Frankie—“

“Her dad is my boss..”

“Right.. so you’re sleeping with her so she doesn’t tell her dad that you’re a cocaine addict..”

“Please..”

“And now what? You’re bringing her to shady motels to do drugs and fuck?”

“Please!! Just.. shut up!”

“Fine.. here..”

She walked towards him and slammed the drugs bag onto his chest, his hand flying up to catch it as she then continued walking towards the door.

“You owe me double next time, Frankie. Don’t forget.”

“I won’t.”

“Good..”

And with that, she opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind her.

“FUCK!”

“Hey.. calm down, it’s okay—“

“It’s okay?! You think this is fucking okay?!”

“Frankie..”

“You’re not getting any of this.”

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

“No! It is fair. I’m not letting you get addicted and letting them ruin every fucking part of your life like they did mine!”

“Frankie..”

“Just.. please.. don’t follow me into the bathroom..”

“You can’t stop me..”

“I can call your dad.”

She laughed at this point, grabbing the bag from him and holding it up to him, as if taunting him for what he’s about to do.

“Go ahead. I want you to tell him you brought me a motel to fuck me and do cocaine.”

Frankie just sighed, knowing he couldn’t rat her out because then he’d end up ratting himself out too. He just grabbed the bag back and walked into the bathroom, not even closing the door behind him to allow her to follow him in there. However, she hesitated before following him, walking in to hearing him snort up a line. He turned and sat back on the edge of the bath, allowing her to stand between his legs and over the sink.

“Wait.. stand up..”

She rolled her eyes and stood back up, watching as he poured out the substance for her, making it into a line.

“Is that.. is that your pilot licence?”

“My old one..”

She just shook her head and smiled at him, huffing slightly. Once he was done, he placed his hand on her back and instructed her on how to inhale the powder. She swallowed thickly and Frankie noticed.

“You don’t have to do this, you know..”

“I want to..”

He nodded as he watched her lean forward, close one nostril and take the substance up the other nostril. As she finished up, he pulled her back to sit on his thigh, her head falling onto his shoulder. Her hand grabbed onto his t-shirt and she looked up at him with a worried look on her face.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah..”

“It’s a lot, I know.. c’mon..”

Frankie stood up, holding her against his body as he walked back to bed. He lay her down and started undressing her, grabbing one of his t-shirts to put on her so she can relax and sleep easier. He then got changed for bed himself and got in beside her, pulling her against him. She whined and nuzzled herself into his chest, her hand scratching against his chest.

“I’m.. can we fuck?”

“Not right now, okay?”

“But.. please?”

“Just.. maybe later okay?”

“Okay..”

Frankie pressed a small kiss to her forehead as she fell asleep quickly, dizzy and tired from the cocaine. He sighed and stayed awake for a while, scared and terrified of how he’s just introduced this girl to drugs—and hard drugs at that. He knows he shouldn’t have done it but he knows she would have ratted him out if he didn’t. She has him wrapped around her pretty little finger and he’s not even ashamed about it.

Frankie fell asleep after an hour, finally feeling relaxed enough to doze off. But, he was only asleep for a few hours before he felt the girl squirming next to him. She was getting restless and he stirred awake, trying to soothe her and relax her back to sleep.

“F-Frankie.. please.. I’m horny..”

“Shh.. go back to sleep..”

“Please.. I need this.. I need you..”

“Not right now.. you need to sleep..”

“Daddy.. please..”

She was half asleep, but still managed to reach into his pants and wrap her hand around his dick, softly pulling and tugging on him. He groaned and wrapped his hand around her wrist, trying to pull him off her but he only aided in her movements. He sighed and rolled onto his back, his hand slowly slipping away from her wrist to grip the edge of the bed.

“Baby..”

“Can I suck your dick, Daddy?”

“Fuck.. please..”

She slowly shifted down the bed, straddling his legs and leaning down to wrap her lips around his dick, dropping her head gently to take all of him in her mouth. He groaned, opening his eyes and looking down at her, watching her movements. His hand moved to thread through her hair, stilling her while she had all of him in her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut, saliva spilling out the sides of her mouth.

“Look at you..”

He spoke as he pulled her off of his dick, noticing the trails of saliva from her mouth to his dick and her teary, blood-shot red eyes. Her tongue was hanging out her mouth as she whined and whimpered his name.

“Do I look pretty, Daddy?”

“Oh, baby.. you’re so pretty..”

“Can you fuck me now, Daddy?”

“Do you think you deserve it?”

“Yes..”

“Did you say please?”

“S-Sorry.. can you fuck me Daddy? Please? Pretty please?”

“Lie down.”

She didn’t even hesitate to lie down, before Frankie was pushing her head into the pillow as he brought his hand down onto her ass, making her yelp.

“That’s for not saying please.”

“I said sorry Daddy..”

Another smack.

“Don’t talk back.”

Frankie was now knelt behind her, his dick in one hand and his fingers now shoved inside her pussy, making her squirm and shake against the bed. He just chuckled darkly at her, watching how she submitted so easily for him.

“You’re so easy to break.. look at you, so desperate already..”

“I need you..”

Frankie took no time at all to switch his fingers for his dick, slamming his hips against her ass, groaning when she sobbed and cried out at the feeling of being filled up by him. He felt disgusting but it only pushed him further, completely bottoming out inside of her and he knows he should hate this but he’s enjoying this a little too much. The twisted, depraved fantasies about making a girl completely submit to him in order for her him to just absolutely ram and ruin their pussy was turning him on more than it should.

“Tell me how you feel.”

“G-Good—“

“No.”

“Disgusting..”

“And why is that?”

“Ohhhh..”

“Tell me. Tell me why you feel disgusting.”

“Because Daddy is filling up my pretty pussy—“

“Your pussy?”

“N-No.. it’s your pussy Daddy..”

“Better. Give me your phone.”

She reached over to the bedside table and turned it on, swiping to the camera function, before leaning his body back and taking a photo of his dick buried inside her to the hilt. He locked it again and threw it on the bed beside him, slamming his hips into her a few times before he felt her shake around him. He was close too and he kept his rhythm up before bottoming out inside her, his warm fluids filling her up. He quickly got the camera function open on her phone again, before pulling out and taking a photo of his liquids dripping out of her, his other hand spreading her open and watching more of it leak out.

“You’re so filthy..”

“Filthy and disgusting.. just for you, Daddy..”

“That’s right.”

He smacked her ass again before throwing her phone on the bed and getting up to clean himself up. When he returned from the bathroom, she was laying on her back now, looking at him coming over. He had a warm washcloth to clean her up too, looking into her eyes as he reached with one hand to stroke her cheek.

“Is this wrong?”

“Is what wrong?”

“Us.. this..”

“I mean.. I don’t think your dad would approve..”

“That’s not what I meant.. do you think this is wrong?”

“I wouldn’t still be sleeping with you if I did..”

“But.. never mind..”

Frankie just sighed and lay back down, pulling her back against his chest. She wiped away a tear before cuddling into his side, squeezing her eyes shut as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Can you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“Do you promise.. to.. uhm.. to keep me safe? Forever?”

“Baby..”

“Frankie.. please..”

“I promise.. me and you, forever.. okay?”

She just nodded but she knew it wasn’t true. She knew he wouldn’t stay with her much longer, she just forced herself to believe it. There was no way that this messed up, drug-addicted man could ever want to stay with her for the rest of her life—and Frankie knew it was an empty promise but he couldn’t bear the thought of making her upset. Maybe if he purposefully got himself caught with her, he’d be able to end it. This twenty-something year old girl should not be the one he spends his life with, despite her being the best fuck he’s ever had. She’s so good to him and what does he give her in return? Drugs? A quick fuck? It shouldn’t make him hard just thinking about her but he’s obsessed with her—her mouth, her tits, her pussy, her ass. Her. It’s all her. He just wants to be consumed and engulfed by her. If the drugs don’t kill him, then this girl definitely will.

He doesn’t even remember falling asleep but when he awakes, he notices the bed is empty. He glances over to the bedside table and notices the bag and his expired licence still there, which makes him breathe a sigh of relief that she isn’t using the drugs without him. She emerges from the bathroom and crawls back into bed, kissing his neck softly and gently.

“Morning..”

“Hi.. morning..”

“Did you sleep well, baby?”

“Mmhmm.. you fucked me real good.. you always do..”

“Yeah..”

He just pulled her closer against him, sighing when he realises they’re going to have to go their separate ways today. But, he’s already thinking of the next time, knowing he can’t sneak into their house because of the security cameras and alarms. If her dad ever found out she was sleeping with him, he knew he’d be dead meat. That and he’d lose his job and his licence, making the drug addiction get worse.

“Do I have to go home..”

“Yes.. you do..”

“Ugh.. fine..”

Frankie watched as she got dressed before calling a cab to come pick her up. When he hung up, he let her sit beside him in bed, holding her hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying not to think too much about the days where she won’t see him. A loud car horn outside startled them and Frankie realised it was the cab he called earlier, making him sigh and get up to open the door. She turned to him before she left and kissed his cheek, smiling at him as she walked to the cab.

He watched the cab leave the parking lot and turn left back towards town and once he knew it was out of sight, he closed the door and grabbed his overnight bag he brought with him. Unzipping it, he fished around for new clothes and got dressed, before grabbing his spare belongings and heading out. He threw the bag onto the passenger seat of his truck and settling himself into the drivers seat. As he started the engine, the manager of the motel appeared from reception and waved him off before he left. He just nodded at her and turned out of the parking lot, heading back into town. She had smiled back at him but something about it just didn’t feel right—he definitely thought she knew what he had done in there. But it was a shady motel, he’s sure that she’s seen a lot worse than someone doing cocaine.

The long road back home flew by and soon Frankie was parking his car in his driveway and heading through his front door. He threw the bag onto his couch and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee—god knows he needs one. Or many.

He checked the landline and saw he had a voicemail. While he waited for the kettle to boil, he lifted the phone and rang the voicemail.

“Hey Fish.. it’s me, Santi.. we haven’t spoke in a while and I thought maybe we could catch up? I’m in town next week, call me back when you get this, yeah?”

Frankie deleted the voicemail, debating on whether or not to call him back. Santiago Garcia was one of Frankie’s closest friends and he knows he could tell him anything. But all he knows is Frankie does a little recreational drugs. And by drugs, he means cannabis. He’s never fully confessed to his friends that he does cocaine.

And he probably never will.

He sighed before dialling Santi’s number, hoping he would pick up.

“Hey Frankie.”

“Uhh.. hi Santi.. you okay to talk now or?”

“Yeah, yeah.. what’s up?”

“Oh, well I just got your message.. and.. does Friday next week suit?”

“Friday? Oh.. oh.. sure, yeah! Sounds good.. see you then?”

“Yeah.. yeah.. see you then..”

He hung up the phone and placed it back onto the wall where it hung before. Looking over at his fridge, he saw a sticky note with a number on it. He walked over and saw two words above the number.

NEW DEALER

“New?”

He ripped the sticky note off the fridge and crumpled it up before throwing it in the bin. He was trying to wrack his brain, thinking about who he’s met and where he would’ve gotten a new dealer from when he already has one. Then again, thinking back to how she’s treated him, maybe he did need a new dealer. Ever since he started sleeping around, she’s become more bitchy towards him, giving him side eye glances at the bars, and then the incident at the motel, her totally being horrible towards the girl. He huffed and shook his head, walking upstairs to his bed, sighing as he lay down. It’s been a long six months for him and he really needs to get his act together before he meets up with Santiago. There’s no way he would believe him if he turned up looking like shit and his excuse was he was tired—Santiago would never believe that crap. Maybe if he told Santiago, he might get him some help.

Maybe if he let himself believe he deserved the help, he’d tell someone. But for now, he just kept telling himself that the drugs, the sex and the lies were better. Nobody had to know how serious it was. If he kept it hidden long enough, his life might be over before anyone finds out and shames him for letting it go on for this long.

_Just keep doing it. Keep sticking your nose, and your dick, where it doesn’t belong. Nobody cares about you anyway._

He’s figured it out now. He doesn’t have that little Angel and the Devil telling him what to do.

It’s just the Devil.


End file.
